For Your Entertainment
by kittenmischief
Summary: Outtake from the Dark Salvation HEA ending storyline. When Rosalie picks up a special birthday present for Emmett, in the form of Leo- one of Jasper's subs, whose entertainment is it really for? D/S slash.


This is a little visit to the Dark Salvation Happily Ever After world. Emmett with Leo, the sub Jasper rescued from Aro's compound and has living with Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Bella.

Written for our Freddie, Alister_Eternia. Ali, baby, your mistresses love you. May you receive, or give, many birthday spankings on your special day- then call Mistresses Kitty and Mischief to tell us all about your fun.

**Rosalie POV**

I handed the cash to Jasper with a smirk and tugged Leo by the lead I'd attached to his collar. Leo and Emmett were the only clueless members of this exchange; a feat Jasper, Edward, and I had decided would have the best outcome. Seth knew something was up when Edward had sent him into the city for the evening. While Jasper allowed his subs to room together and date when he did not require their services, they only attended to Jasper and Edward.

When I'd gone to Jasper asking to borrow, or 'rent' for lack of a better word, Leo for Emmett's birthday gift, I had expected him to shut me down. When he just told me to give him thirty dollars to order some pizza in since Seth and Leo would be out and unable to cook for them and the kids, I knew I'd found the perfect gift.

Leo was tense as he sat beside me in the front seat; his fingers twitched almost constantly while I drove. His dark hair had grown out some from the close-cropped style he'd preferred when he first moved to the States, and I was looking forward to styling it. My husband's recent adoration for Adam Lambert had not gone without notice, and since I couldn't really ask the musician to come fuck my husband, or to be fucked by Emmett, I had to go with the next best thing.

"What may I do for you, Mistress?" Leo's voice was soft, barely audible above the blaring soundtrack to Moulin Rouge playing in my BMW.

I reached over and playfully slapped his cheek, nothing hard. "Did I say you could speak, boy?"

He cringed away from me slightly.

"I'm teasing, Leo. You know that I don't play that way." A quick glance showed that he had relaxed into the seat a little bit. "My husband does, though." I smiled to myself as Leo squirmed.

"I bought you for the night because I know you're 'into' my husband, and I can't blame you. We haven't had any playmates lately, so I thought I'd ensure his birthday is unforgettable." I turned into our driveway and checked my makeup in the rear-view mirror. "Seth has gotten to enjoy his crush a few times, and now it's your turn. However, you're going to have to work for it, and that's where I come in. I will make you irresistible to Emmett."

I opened the door and slid my legs out, wondering if he was going to take a peek or not. My leather skirt was slit to just beneath my ass, Emmett's order, and I wasn't wearing any panties, also by my husband's command. He seemed to think since Edward was bossing around Bella, he could do the same to me. While I grouched about it, my pussy became soaked anytime he used that tone and ordered me down on my knees. I loved letting my husband throw his weight around; especially since Emmett normally bought me flowers and took me out somewhere nice if he thought he'd pushed me too hard.

"Leo, be a dear and grab the bags from behind your seat. We'll need those."

I stood up, flipped the hem of my skirt down, and then slid my feet back into my heels. Long legs and heels made it difficult to drive, so I often drive barefoot. As Leo grabbed the bags, I came around the car and took a look at his own footwear. He was wearing black cowboy boots; they'd work well enough.

"Let's go get started. You know where my dressing room is, don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress Rosalie; it is the third room on the left."

I smiled and then ran a crimson nail down Leo's cheek, into the hollow at the base of his throat, and then trailed it over a nipple visible through his t-shirt before I pinched the nub, causing him to gasp. I slid my other hand down and cupped his cock. He didn't respond to my squeezing there, so I tightened my hand on his length and pinched his nipple again, while my lips went to his neck before parting to bite.

"Fuck!" His exclamation trailed off into a whimper, and I felt his cock swell against my palm.

"Much better. You need to be ready for Emmett and that involves your little friend here." I tapped my hand against his cock.

Leo growled against my cheek, leaving me wet. "I'm not little."

"Drop your pants and show me."

I stepped back and took the bags from him. "I said, take off your pants."

He swallowed hard. "Here?"

"Are you questioning me? I can make you stand on top of my car and strip if I want to. Don't make me call Jasper and tell him you're being disobedient. I want to see your package, now."

His hands dropped to his belt and he pulled it through the loops, popped free the three buttons down the front of his pants, and his cock emerged through the packet. Leo was only semi-hard so I reached down and stroked him until he was fully erect. He stepped out of his pants and then awkwardly kicked them up so that he didn't move away from my hand. I squeezed from the base up to the tip, watching as a shimmering bead of precum gathered in the slit. Dropping down into a squatting position, quite awkward in my skirt, I took a slow lick across the head as the cool autumn air caressed my bare sex. We both hissed at the sensations, and then I stood.

"Into the house now, Leo."

I watched Leo's round ass cheeks bounce with each of his long paces, and I contemplated the fun I could have getting in between Leo and Emmett. That would the most wonderful sort of erotic sandwich to be the filling in. Emmett would certainly agree, but it would ultimately be up to Leo. I know that Jasper has had difficulties in getting Leo to pleasure Alice and Bella except during a scene under command.

I could hear Emmett's voice echoing through the basement, issuing orders for his friends or raid or whatever it's called. I stayed out of his computer game area and he didn't hassle me over the time I spent at various women and children charities. I clicked on the light to the stairwell and called down to him. The light let him know to take off his headset- if he was even wearing it.

"I'm home, Birthday Boy. Come up when you're finished to get your present. I'll be in our bedroom."

"Oh shit! Rosie's home! Where did the time go, boys? Let's finish this up so I can go see what color lace she picked up today."

I chuckled and turned the light back out. Leo was kneeling in the middle of my dressing room, his shirt folded atop his pants beside the door, his hands laced behind his neck. His cock was still jutting out, hard. Part of me was tempted to take him for a joy ride, but knew I wouldn't have time to get Leo ready for Emmett if I did.

I stopped in front of him and lifted his balls with the toe of one shoe. "You're making me very happy, Leo. I think I made the right choice. Now, take my shoes off me. What I need to do is best done barefoot."

His fingers left his neck and carefully wrapped around my ankle and the back of my shoe. First one, and then the other was set to the side. He smiled as I wiggled my toes.

"There are pants on the hanger behind my door. Please put those on and then your boots."

I went to my vanity table and began setting out the various shadows, brushes, and creams I had picked up for today. With Alice's help, I had the right foundation and lipstick.

"Like this, Mistress Rosalie?"

I looked up from the deep coral lip pencil that I would use to just slightly tint his already full lips. Leo had the leather pants on and zipped. His cock pushed the waistband out so that I could still see the lightly weeping head behind the button closure.

"Very nice, Leo. Please," I motioned to my table; "take a seat."

I stepped in behind him and began to brush through his wavy hair, loosening up the gelled strands. I grabbed the flat iron and ran it over the front half and started working it into the slightly bouffant pomp that Adam Lambert wore in the video of "For Your Entertainment". Leo watched me, somewhat confused, as I reached for the foundation and sponges.

"Just enhancing your natural beauty," I told him with a gentle smile. "We want you irresistible, don't we? You do want Emmett's cock?"

He nodded and then held still so that I could swipe the sponge across his forehead and down the sharp line of his cheek bone. I used a second shade to contour his nose and cheeks slightly, and then a third to highlight. A hint of powder, and then a small sweep of the palest mauve blush to make him look more natural completed that look.

I danced around him as I began to apply small amounts of dark eye shadow; working at walking the fine line between theatrical and too much. "Close your eyes and look down." His lashes fluttered as I gently outlined the upper lash line with liquid eyeliner.

"You're the Queen of the Damned... Mistress." Leo added the title a little late.

I rubbed some of the lip liner onto my finger, and then smudged it over his lower lip. "Thank you, Leo. I did enjoy biting you. Right now, I'd much rather kiss you. You look delicious." I wiped the last of the color up onto his Cupid's bow, and grabbed a tissue to lightly blot. None came off, and the effect looked like a natural darkening of his lips instead of lipstick.

"You'll have to work to get my Emmett's attention, baby. He may be a little clueless, but should pick up what's going on if you do things right. I think a little striptease might do the trick. I have the perfect song for you!" I clapped and then reached for the purchase I'd picked up on my way to get Leo from Jasper's house.

The black leather duster slid up over his arms as if made for him. It hung down perfectly, ending mid-calf. I left him shirtless to show the physique he worked on daily. We listened as Emmett walked past the closed door to my room and made his way to the bedroom.

"Rosie-posie? Where are you?" His boyish sing-song voice made me laugh; patience was never my husband's strength. "I want my present."

I took Leo by the hand and stopped in front of the bedroom. I slapped him on the ass as I pushed him into the room. "Happy birthday, Honey! I got you a special present. Enjoy!"

I reached over to the stereo, where my iPod was already plugged in. As I pressed play, the opening music to 'For Your Entertainment' began to fill the room.

"Have fun, boys." I turned to leave after blowing a kiss to Emmett.

~*~*~*~

**Emmett POV**

Today I turned forty. My fortieth fucking birthday. Yuck. Depressing as fucking hell. I was getting old. Shit. Where did the fucking time go? Seriously. One day I was this care-free college student, the next, I'm a well known plastic surgeon, had a wife, two fucking awesome kids, one dumbass dog, and…yeah, forty. Damn. Well, at least I still looked good. At least six to ten hours in the gym a week paid off in the chiseled department, even if it wasn't quite as chiseled as it was ten years ago. I sighed as I opened my eyes.

"Good morning, sexy," Rosalie purred as she snuggled into my side, her hand automatically going to my cock. Well, at least she knew how to make a guy's day better.

I made to roll over and into her, but she held me still as she slithered lower down my body. "No. No sex this morning. But I will give you a consolation prize…" and then I felt her hot mouth swallow around me.

She took me to the brink and sucked me right over the edge only moments before we heard feet pounding down the hallway. She let out a dark chuckle as she slipped out from the blankets and went into the bathroom just as a chorus of "Happy Birthday, Daddy!" sounded out.

I grinned as the two fireballs jumped onto the bed and started chattering like magpies; totally a gene they got from Rose. We wrestled and snuggled and talked about whatever the kids wanted to talk about for a while before we heard; "Come on, kids. You guys are going to spend the day and night with Grandma and Grandpa, remember?"

"YAY!" they shouted before kissing and hugging me once more time and running back out of the room.

Rose blew out a breath. "I'm so glad Carlisle and Esme are taking them today." She then winked. "Besides, I have a very, very nice surprise for you, my dear."

"A surprise?" I asked; my interest piqued.

She nodded. "You get the whole morning to yourself and then later, I'll bring it home with me so we can…enjoy it."

Oh boy. When she uses _that _voice, it means Emmett Anaconda is gonna get a run for his money. "Well," I said in my own seductive voice as I stood and sauntered over to where she was now getting dressed. She already had her hair and makeup done. Since the kids, she had figured out how to do both in a very limited amount of time. I brushed my nose against the shell of her ear and said, "Why don't you come back here as soon as you drop them off? I can't think of a better way to spend the whole day than fucking my beautiful wife."

She whimpered and I thought I had her, before she said, "No. I need time to work on your present, babe. With the kids' soccer and basketball games, I haven't had time to shop properly. Let me do this. Please? Then I promise, you can have your way with me."

I sighed. "Alright, I guess so."

She turned and giggled, touching my slightly protruding lip with her index finger. "Oh, don't give me the pout, baby, I promise, I'll be back soon. Besides, you'll get all caught up in your Mafia Wars or your Final Fantasy crap as soon as I leave and forget about me."

I popped her ass. "You know I never forget about you. Besides, I think if you joined me in some of those games, I might enjoy them even more. I'd love to build you an avatar. Fuck…just thinking about it is giving me a woody."

She laughed and reached for her necklace in the built-in armoire, but the laughter turned into a moan as I ground my erection into her ass and suckled on her neck. "Please, Rosie? It's my birthday."

She let out another whimper and pushed back, pushing me away. "No, Em. Go take care of yourself again in the shower if need be. I promise, tonight will be worth it."

Well, damn. I guess I could _make _her give in to me, but I'd rather she do it willingly. "Fine," I said with another pout. "Have fun shopping."

She grinned, just slightly evilly. "Don't worry. I will."

~*~

Four hours later, I was neck deep in battle when I saw the light flip on and heard, "I'm home, Birthday Boy. Come up when you're finished to get your present. I'll be in our bedroom."

I blinked and spoke to my team. "Oh shit! Rosie's home! Where did the time go, boys? Let's finish this up so I can go see what color lace she picked up today."

I heard her chuckle as she turned the light back out. Finally, she was home. I'd had a semi for most of the day, and only the loss of one of our teammates made it go down…until I watched one of the female avi's shake her ass in victory and yup, it was back.

It took me another twenty minutes to get things wrapped up enough that I could leave the game and then I all but raced up the stairs, my bare feet making a slapping sound on the hardwood flooring as I went.

I stepped into the bedroom and found…nothing. Huh. So, she's playing hide and go seek. I've got something for her to find, alright. "Rosie-posie? Where are you? I want my present."

I saw the door to Rosie's dressing room/closet thingie open. I rubbed my hands together in anticipation. But it wasn't Rose that came out. It was Leo, all done up in black leather and smoldering makeup and his hair was all sex hair and my wood got even harder. I muttered a "fuck me" as Rosalie came into view.

"Happy birthday, Honey! I got you a special present. Enjoy!" I stood, dumbstruck as she reached over to the stereo, where her iPod was already plugged in. She pressed play and the opening music to 'For Your Entertainment' began to fill the room.

She blew me a kiss and purred out, "Have fun, boys."

I blinked, but Adam's voice singing brought me out of my musings. "Strip, slowly," I commanded, my Dom training covering me like second skin as it fell into place. I was no longer 'Emmett'; I was 'Master'.

I even moved differently when I was 'Master' and I stripped off my shirt and made my way to the chair in our room and sat upon it regally as I watched him. He was beautiful, that much was for certain. I had always eyed him, and had asked if Rosie and I could play with him, but Jasper had always said 'no'. I wonder what my dear bride had done to change his mind. Either way, I was thanking _somebody _when this was over.

He moved sinuously as the song continued. He slowly slipped from his coat with his back to me, peeking at me over his shoulder, giving me that little smirking grin like Adam does in the video and I almost busted a nut right then and there. Fuck…the things I was going to do to the poor boy…he'd walk out of here with a limp by the time I finished with him.

He tossed the duster across the room and did almost a little pirouette as he started gyrating his hips. Ungh. Boy can dance too? Shiiiiiit.

His hands moved to the zipper of his fly as he kicked off his boots and then…just a peek of shaven skin before he turned again, shaking his leather clad ass at me. Damn it! I want to see the goods!

He looked over at me again, clearly enjoying himself and I had to smirk a little bit myself. I would have been blind had I not noticed his growing infatuation with me. And, damn, he was a sexy thing.

He dropped the pants just a tiny bit before he allowed me to see the top of his ass, and the tramp stamp he'd gotten the first time Jasper let him have any freedom in Seattle. From what I had heard, Jasper had _not _been pleased and had beaten him for it before denying him release for a month. It was a harsh treatment, but Leo had known better than to do something without permission such as altering his body. It was a sexy-ass tattoo, though; a phoenix rising from flames, a sign of his newfound life. Jasper hadn't wanted to punish him for it, but had to out of a Dom's responsibility.

Of course, I hadn't heard that from Jasper or even my own brother, rather, from Eleazar. Not many people knew my connection with Elly, and that was something we had kept quiet from everyone save our wives.

My attention moved as Leo did, back to his front, where he now had his pants pulled down just enough to display his beautiful cock, pointing directly at me, already weeping for me. I licked my lips and crooked a finger, motioning him to come over to me.

**_Oh  
Do you like what you see?  
Oh  
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_**

I grinned as I grasped that cock and he gasped in a breath. "On your knees, now." I commanded. He dropped to his knees before me, adoration in his eyes.

**_Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment_**

I had opened my jeans once I had sat down, and my own cock was out on display. "Suck it," I ordered as he eyed it hungrily. No need to deny the poor boy, now, was it?

**_Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here For Your Entertainment_**

The music faded just as Leo's breath fell hot and heavy on my cock. I watched as he slowly placed a gentle kiss on it before engulfing me in his mouth. He let out the tiniest of moans as my eyes rolled back in my head. My Rosie could suck cock like a pro, but there was just something about another man doing it to you…I twitched in his mouth as his hand came up to cup my balls.

"Take off my pants," I said gruffly. I needed to feel more skin. Now.

He tugged on them and I put my weight on my feet as I leaned back enough for him to tug them down my legs. Then he did something I hadn't commanded, but liked, all the same; he picked up one of my feet and laved it with attention, kissing each of the toes, sucking the big one into his mouth, before kissing up my leg. He placed a kiss on my cock and then moved to the other foot and repeated the gesture.

Now, I didn't have a foot fetish, but…there was just something about him sucking my toes. I mean, I didn't have nasty feet like some men did. Rosalie wouldn't allow it. Since I stood so much, she made sure I got a pedicure at least once a month and had that reflexology crap and massages done on my feet and legs as well.

By the time he made his way back up to my cock again, I was almost ready to forget being a Dom and just let him do whatever the hell he wanted to me. But I knew this was my show and I knew there were things I wanted to do with him, so I stood, shoving him away. He fell onto his ass and I said, "To your feet, slave. Now."

He stood quickly and I looked down at him. He was fairly tall, probably an inch over Rosalie, but not much more, and I smiled at him. "Do you want me to fuck you? You have permission to speak."

"Yes, Master," he said softly.

"Speak freely," I ordered. "Tell me how much you want me."

"I've wanted you since the first time I saw you, sir. I cried, alone in my room after I was introduced to your wife, Sir. When I was told I would only service Master Jasper and Master Edward, along with Seth, I wept openly because I knew I could never have a part of you."

Damn. Did Jasper know this? I mean…I didn't think Rosie would be open to us buying him, but still, did Jasper realize he was unhappy? "Are you unhappy with Masters Jasper and Edward? Continue to speak freely."

"No, Sir. I am very happy there. I just…wanted you," he finished softly as he continued to look at his feet.

I put my finger under his chin and lifted it to look into his eyes. They were lovely, truly they were. "Well, you have me for today and I have you as well. Let's make the most of this, shall we?"

He smiled slightly, as if unsure how things would progress. "I'm not like your other masters, Leo. I'm very kind, too kind, they tell me, but I can be a hard ass if necessary. I also don't offer safe words. If you want out of what I have planned for you, say so and we stop. Otherwise, follow me." I turned and walked into Rosalie's dressing room. I heard him padding along softly behind me and I smiled. I knew he would follow.

I opened the secret door that led to steps we had added when we bought the house. They went down, down, down into a room off the basement. No one, save our special friends knew where our playroom was hidden.

My feet touched the cool leather flooring and I smiled. This was my special place. I was master here, if no where else. I moved to the stereo system and turned on my special playlist and the hot sounds of "This is the New Shit" by Marilyn Manson started blasting from the speakers.

**_Everything has been said before_**

**_There's nothing left to say anymore_**

**_When it's all the same_**

**_You can ask for it by name_**

**_Babble babble bitch bitch_**

**_Rebel rebel party party_**

**_Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"_**

Oh yeah, baby. Fucking perfect. "Up on the bench, now," I commanded roughly.

Leo was a capable sub, though; he didn't even flinch as he mounted the step to the kneeling block. Once I had him laying over it, I tied his hands to the leather straps mounted on the floor and stood back to admire my work.

Something was missing. "Nope, you need one more thing," I murmured as I went to the box where we kept the scarves and blindfolds. I found a short black lace scarf and brought it back to him. He was already bucking his hips against the leather bench and I reached up to pop his ass with my hand. The 'thwack' resounded through the air and could be heard even over the sound of the music. "No. You will not move until I say you can move and you will find no relief until I say you can."

His movements stilled as soon as my hand touched him and he remained still, though I could see his muscles bunching beneath his skin in anticipation.

I stood back once more and looked at him. "You are beautiful, Leo. I want to stare at you for a moment and remember how you look tied down to my kneeling block with your ass on display for me, blindfolded so you are unaware of where and when I will touch you."

I moved around him and came up beside him, kneeling to brush a feather-light touch to his cock, which was dripping with need once more. I brought a fresh pearl of precum to my lips and tasted it. "You taste delicious, my sweet."

He moaned and I reached for the paddle, popping his ass again. "Silence, slave, or this will end right now." Like I could hold out and not fuck him. I wouldn't be able to stop myself because that would be punishing _me._

I moved around him to his face, which was lying to the side upon the leather. I kissed his lips ever so tenderly; the first time they had touched. His mouth opened for me and I plundered there, enjoying him briefly before I pulled away again. Those lips turned down into a slight pout and I chuckled. "Not to worry, dear boy, I'm not finished with you yet."

I stood by his head once more and brushed those lips again, but this time with my cock. He eagerly opened for me and latched on like a babe suckling a teat and I began moving my hips, fucking his mouth as I grasped his head by the hair.

"Moan for me, slave," I snarled. "I want to hear how much you love my cock."

He began growling and the vibrations sent me up and over the edge and I spilled into him. He drank every bit of my cum and continued to tease and suck me until I was semi-hard again.

I pulled away and brushed a hand over his face. "Very good boy," I told him. I walked around him once more just admiring him, palming myself as I did so until I was fully hard again. Damn, I wish every day was my birthday. That reminded me…

I walked over to the intercom and said into it, "Rose? I know you're still here. Slip into something lacy and come down here. Now. I command you to watch." She liked to pretend that she didn't like it when I ordered her around, but I felt how wet her pussy got from my commands. I also knew how much she loved to watch me dominate, especially another man. My girl got a little jealous if we brought in a female sub for some reason, so I only played with other women if she were otherwise occupied. It was only fair to her.

I turned back to my present and ran a hand all the way down his vertebrae until I cupped his ass, giving it a little squeeze. I watched as the gooseflesh pebbled on his skin in excitement and I repeated the gesture. "You want me in that ass, don't you? Speak."

"Yes, Sir," he said softly. "More than anything."

I nodded, though he could not see, and walked to where we kept the lube and condoms. I was rolling one down my length as Rosalie appeared; a vision in crimson see-through lace. "Just in time," I mouthed to her as I walked back to Leo, smearing lube along my length as I went.

She grinned and nodded, attempting to keep herself quiet while in the presence of a sub.

"Leo," I told him as I walked back over to him. "We have an audience, so I will grant you a little bit of freedom. I want you to let her know how much you like this, how grateful you are to her that she bought you for the evening for me. Understand? Speak."

"Yes, Sir. I will do whatever I have to do to thank Mistress Rosalie for her graciousness."

Hmm…I filed that little bit of information away and moved behind him once more. I grasped his ass with one hand before I moved up his back, massaging his muscles just slightly until I reached his shoulders. "Do you need me to stretch you, slave? Or do you want me all in one thrust?"

"Fuck me, Sir!" he all but screamed. I didn't give him another opportunity to back out and slammed into him.

"Fuck!" we both yelled simultaneously. He moaned out as I pulled away and thrust into him more gently. "Yessssss," he hissed and I smiled. I was never the type that wanted a quiet sub. I want to know that you are getting pleasure from me just as I am getting pleasure from you.

He tightened his muscles around me and I couldn't quite help the whimper as I moved my hands down his body. I curved myself over him until I was wrapped around him like a bear hug. I licked his ear and said, "Is this what you wanted? Speak and say my name, Leo."

"Yes, Master Emmett. Please, please give it to me."

My still lubed hand traveled to his cock, which had waited so long, and I began rubbing him in time to my thrusts. "You can scream and yell all you want, Leo, but you won't cum until I tell you. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," he panted as he began to thrust his hips against me, changing my rhythm slightly.

I popped his thigh with my hand, hard. "I told you I would give you freedom to speak, slave, not to move. Keep your ass and your hips still or I'll go finish in Rosalie and leave you here. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," he whispered.

"Good," I told him. I turned my head as it lay on him to look at Rosalie, who was on the chaise lounge in the corner. She was watching me intently as she was thrusting a double dong into her pussy and ass, effectively double penetrating herself. Her other hand was rubbing a nipple until it was hard enough and I felt myself harden even further as she grabbed a nipple clamp and attached it before she moved those well manicured fingers to her clit.

I hadn't even realized I stopped moving until I asked Leo, "Fuck, do you know what Rosalie is doing?" I moved just slightly so I could remove his blindfold. "Open your eyes and watch her. She's fucking herself, watching us fuck. We turn her on. Let's not disappoint her. She is the one to thank for this even being possible."

"Thank you, Mistress Rosalie!" Leo called out, earning brownie points.

I resumed my thrusting, slow, long, gentle movements that were driving both of us insane. I heard Rosalie whimpering as she watched our display and I felt my own impending release.

"When I tell you to cum, Leo, I want you to spurt your cum all over my hand. I want to use it to rub you until you are hard again, just like you did when I came, understand?"

He let out a moan but then said a clear 'yes'.

I picked up the pace on my thrusting as well as my movements on his hand. I let my other hand travel down to cup his balls and he let out a cry as I ordered, "Cum!"

His moan was low and long as he pumped out his seed and he couldn't help jerking his hips as I too, came with a roar, biting down onto his neck, drawing blood.

I pounded into him as I continued to stroke him until he had a semi once more. "Fuck," I muttered into his neck as I suckled on it, lathing at the slightly salty discharge coming from the wound I'd inflicted. "Sorry, forgot to warn that I bite," I said playfully as I pulled away and popped his ass.

He lay there over the bench, his body lax even as his erection was at half mast. I pulled off the condom and threw it into the trash bin before I walked over and untied him. He stood awkwardly, his leg muscles obviously protesting and I smirked as I helped him down from the raised dais.

I dropped to my knees, my own erection beginning again as another plan formulated. "You know," I said as I teased his cock with my hand. "I've been told you only like your male masters sexually."

He gasped as I placed a feather-light kiss upon his head. "Y-yes, Sir."

I glanced over at my wife, who had obviously cum and looked like she was heading for at least round two. "Do you think you could keep it up and repay my Rosie for our gift if I help you?"

He grinned at me. "My pleasure, Sir."


End file.
